Families Forever
Families Forever is a Talespin fanfic dedicated to the wiki. It takes place after Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two. Prologue ~The Philips (the talespin version of the Philippines)~ An airfield occupied by the Axis-powers had been established to combat Downunda. The airfield was like your usual airfield: hangars, a command tower and so on. Planes present comprised a row of Dornier Do 17-bomber-planes and another with Fiat CR.30-fighter-biplanes. The base was also surrounded by gun-emplacements of different types to keep out intruders. All in all it looked impenetrable, until the arrival of two Bristol Blenheim-fighters who without warning suddenly attack the gun-emplacements. A Swatzi-dhole-man watches from the airfield's office-building. "Are we blind!? deploy all units" he orders furiously, while the Blenheim-planes continue destroying or damaging the first row of turrets and move onto the next, allowing entry for a Bloch MB.131-reconnassiance-bomber from Francinia (the Talespin-version of France) to move in, and piloting it were none other than the Jungle-Aces (Ernie, Bert, Felix and Sam), "ready gang?" Ernie asks, "ready" the others reply, "let a rip" Ernie orders and the plane swoops in and bombs a good portion of the base: the targets were either do-17s or the facilities housing their fuel and ammo, if not all three at once, they unleashed gunshots on the facilities, instantly blowing them up, while the bombs got the do-17s themselves, all of which instantly foiled any planned air-raid the aviators were hoping to unleash, "yeah we got them" Sam cheers, but it wasn't over yet: out of nowhere a gunshot zipped by and the CR.30s had gotten airborne, "hang on everyone" Bert says and takes the MB.131 into evasive while some biplanes went for the Blenheim-s who were still attacking the turrets, "you'll never getaway with this" one biplane pilot yelled, though all three plane-types participating were considered obsolete nowadays, so they were mostly evenly matched, the Jungle-Aces in particular beat it to the nearest Allied location with their pursuers fallowing, some being blasted by Felix from the tail, "ugh they're everywhere" he complains, but salvation arrives in the form of Hawker F.20/27-fighters (a precursor to the Hawker Fury) who intercept the enemy biplanes, "phew, that was close" Sam remarks as they were able to getaway, "Kit's gonna be proud when he comes back" Bert notes, "speaking of Kit, I wonder how he and Rey are doing living with his relatives" Ernie wonders: they all knew Kit had left to be with his blood-relatives more than a weak ago, so whatever is going on there, it must be pretty normal. In Montanya, there is a mansion-like house with a farm, and in one bedroom Kit was waking up bright and early. His cousins Nestor and the triplets Marianna, Martha, and Marissa were still snoozing beside him when Clara brought breakfast. "Up already?" she asks, "well boot-camp did turn me into an early-riser" Kit remarks, "of course" Clara scoffs as Sari and Ramon also walk in, the latter carrying a pair of toy-planes he found just when Kit's cousins began waking up, "hey Nestor, I like your toy-planes" Ramon comments showing a Douglas DC-1-airliner in one hand and a B-25 Mitchell-bomber in the other, which Kit noticed had some familiar-markings on it, "hey Ramon mind if I see that striped one?" he asks and Ramon hands it over, and just as Kit thought, the toy had invasion-stripes and a friendly-flight-symbol like the one he and the Jungle-Aces used in the doom-litter raid, "Nestor, where did you get this?" Kit asks Nestor, "from a school in Brasilia (the Talespin-version of Brazil) I went to: they had a project going on about a group of kids who bombed Tokyoto a few months ago" Nestor answers, "a group of kids eh?" Kit suspects, "yeah why?" Nestor asks obliviously, but Clara connected the dots, "wait, Kit, are you saying...?" she began but didn't have to finish as Kit looks at her with a smug and nods, "yep, those kids, was me, Rey and our Jungle-Aces" he answers, "no way!" the cousins answer shocked: even before Kit officially arrived here he's been dazzling his relatives with all of his tales while living at Higher-for-Hire, on the plane-ride to Montanya Kit passed the time by telling about Rebecca's flying gas-station and on the first night here he told of Baloo attending his school, after the young ones began having nightmares about their abduction a few days ago. Flashback Kit was spending his first night at Lumat and Sari's personal estate. He was a bit restless feeling that something might attack them. Suddenly the screams of children startled him awake, he fallowed it to one room which was Nestor, then did Brycen before finally stopping with the triplets, waking them up when everyone else came in. "Oh my gosh what happened?" Jennifer screeches, "I, I had a nightmare, though I guess I'm not the only one" Nestor answers, "I'm guessing it was about the day you got kidnapped?" Kit guesses and they each nod, including Brycen, "I had a feeling they would be traumatized" Rey says, "don't worry, they won't hurt you, they don't know where we are, so go to sleep" Lenora soothes but it doesn't worked: they were too scared to, "alright, how about I tell you another adventure of mine, then will you go to sleep?" Kit offers and the younglings got excited at the prospect at hearing another tale so they agree, Kit began telling about the time Baloo attended his school while twelve, "one day, when I was in an elementary-school in Cape-Suzette, the principal asked if I could share my locker to a new student, I said yes, and I was blown away when I discovered said student turned out to be Baloo, who was a student himself when he was a kid, he said he never graduated grade-school, so he returned to finish that in order to go to a school-reunion party Louie was hosting on his island" Kit described, "wait hold on Kit, Baloo never graduated grade-school?" Lumat interrupts, "shockingly yes" Kit admits, "but don't you have to attend not just that, but the education after, especially college, in order to be a pilot?" Noland asks, "usually yes, I was planning to attend a college myself until the Uslandian air-force recruited me and made me skip it, though I'm pretty sure Baloo never went either, since well, he is very childish" Kit explains, "so then how did Baloo become a pilot?" Jen asks, "that I'm not sure, I never bothered to ask, but given his immature attitude, I bet he got expelled from school for trying to avoid working as much as possible, which he still frequently does today" Kit theorizes, "but wouldn't his parents reprimand him or something? surely nobody would let him getaway with it" Clara theorized, "I never thought about asking anything on his personal-life, though that was probably because I was greatly secretive of my own and decided to let him keep his own to himself to be fair, although there's a possibility that he himself doesn't know his own roots like I hadn't, I remember one time he and Rebecca told me they discovered Baloo came from a royal-family, which he didn't know about at all, but either way he often got away with his behavior" Kit shrugs, "sheesh if it weren't for Rebecca being with you, it would take a miracle for him to adopt any child at all" Gregory notes, "well him and me being the ones saving Cape Suzette from the air-pirates was somewhat of a miracle, otherwise I probably would've been sent back to the orphanage in Freeport, or placed in one in Cape-Suzette, if not given to Rebecca" Kit wonders, "finish the story Kit" Marianna begs, "oh right, so Baloo was picking up from where he left off at my school, and as if seeing him attend at all wasn't shocking enough, he even had the same teacher I did, however the downside was he never told Rebecca for fear of making her mad, so he still had to do his job at the same time as school, and he never told the principal or teachers either, and had me cover for him whenever he was out" Kit continues, "now that was dumb" Ramon remarked, "true, but Baloo had a habit of keeping all his problems to himself, not sure why though, and it turned out trying to do both school and his job simultaneously did more harm than good: he got most of his shipments and their destinations mixed up, he was eventually caught at school and almost expelled, but the principal had mercy and offered a test with all the subjects combined, and he had me tutor him, Rebecca later found out too, but instead of being mad at Baloo going back to school, she supported him like me, then the day of doing that test officially arrived, and he had to do as much as possible in a race against the clock, and when it was times up, he got all but one answer right, sadly that one wrong answer meant no attending Louie's party, or so we thought" Kit continues, "what do mean by 'or so we thought'"? Sari asks, "well the wrong answer was kumquats growing on Mount Neverest, the principal thought that was all a lie, but Baloo maintains it to be true, so he practically kidnaps the principal and brings him to Mount Neverest personally, where it turned out there were kumquats growing there, not sure how though, but the principal realized his mistake and fixed the answer on the test, and Baloo officially got to go to that party, the end" Kit concludes and sees the younglings were getting sleepy, so as an extra precaution, he sings Rebecca's lullaby to them while holding them, much to the adults' awe, "where'd you learn that song?" Lumat wonders, "from Rebecca, I overheard her singing it to Molly on the first night at higher-for hire, I was touched and couldn't resist eavesdropping, though I think she was singing to me too when she caught me, she seemed to have sensed my miserable life, and when Ramon was dealing with grief over his parents, I had asked her to teach it to me" Kit answers and looks at Ramon, "I was wondering where you got it" Ramon notes, "well time for bed" Kit announced and brought all of his cousins in his arms, "you're gonna bring them into your bed?" Gregory asks, "just incase they still have nightmares, except maybe Brycen" Kit states and hands Brycen over to Jen, "well, good luck" she wishes and Kit could tell they were thankful for helping the younglings. Flashback ends Kit enjoyed that night: his relatives always took hearing his stories with enthusiasm and were always ready for more. Suddenly his stomach growled before he could say about his doom-litter adventure. "Why don't you eat first? you can tell the story afterward" Clara proposes and Kit happily agrees. Stay tuned for Families Forever, Chapter one Characters *Kit Cloudkicker *Baloo *Rebecca Cunningham *Molly Cunningham *Wildcat *Jungle-Aces *Airplane Jane *Dunder *Louie *Wojtek *Unsinkable Sam *Timothy *Riven Plesio the Plesiosaurus *Rey Eon the Eoraptor *Ramón Grizzle the Bearcub *The Cloudkicker Family *Shere Khan *Don Karnage *Mad Dog *Dumptruck *Hacksaw *Hal *Jock *Gibber *Ratchet *Will *Sadie *Colonel Spigot *Major Heartworm and more... Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction